of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Forde
Edmund 'Danger' Forde is the youngest true Human Immortal to date, notably the last one to emerge around 18XX when the Order unified most of the world and rewrote history. He originated from Australia and operated across the oceanic region using his supernatural affinity to terminate powerful threats to its human populace. Other immortals consider him the Mad Dog of Oceania for his brutal bare knuckle fighting style and apparent insanity. History He is believed to be just shy of a few decades over 200 years old. Originally born in Melbourne to Irish migrants, his mother was a descendant of the paternally extinct European noble house of Anatole whose male members sometimes manifested geokinesis accompanied by a gradual onset of madness. Edmund possessed an athletically gifted physical prowess and by the age of 14 he was considered stronger, faster and more agile than most adults. His parents considered this a sign to have been blessed for their devotion to Jelism. He was taught to value justice and saw the Order as a force for the greater good. In time he aspired and trained to become a hero that enforced this ideal which brought him under the attention of a wandering aboriginal immortal. This stranger had operated as a living safeguard who came from a line of previous immortals blessed by the Tiste Longa and selected to fight against superhuman and supernatural entities affiliated with the Tiste Hora that posed a threat to the majority human populace of Oceania, a tradition that started over a millennia ago in the aftermath of Prince Korli's Hora invasion. The stranger believed Edmund to be his appointed successor and intended to wait for at least another decade before passing on his mantle. However in his late teens Edmund suffered a seizure that left him bedridden and full of regret at the possibility of dying before achieving his dream. Approached by the stranger he accepted the man's offer and took a sacred vow before being ordained with a blessing that resulted in the stranger's passing and himself being reborn as an immortal as well as inheriting the collective physical vigor of his predecessors. WIP Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Edmund has fashioned his own body into his sole and ultimate weapon. The inheritance system of his immortality has augmented his physical condition significantly. *Supernatural Condition- He is immensely stronger, faster, and durable than normal humans. He has utilized this to master the following: *Contaminant Immunity- He is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. *Supernatural Agility- He is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than than other humans, possibly even more than any other immortal in the world since he exclusively only uses his own body in combat and not any weapons at all, his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making him immensely more agile and able to combine his balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance than more normal human can achieve with any degree of training and possibly even more than the rest if the true immortals. *Supernatural Athleticism- He possess glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally athletic skills over peak human capabilities as his are pushed to the superhuman level; they are obviously superior in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than normal members of humans can achieve with any degree of training. *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Earth Manipulation- User can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. * Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Immortal Category:Supers